


Secrets Kept

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Domination, M/M, Mentions of past fucks, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco loved secrets.For as long as he could remember the art of keeping secrets has been essential for the survival of the Malfoy clan. He kept the secret of his Father’s loyalty to You-Know-Who after the evil man died the first time. If asked by a high-ranking official, Draco lied about his Father’s collection of Dark Artifacts in the basement when he was a boy. When the Dark Lord rose from the grave, the blond told no one that the Dark Wizard resided at his mansion, and hid the Dark Mark on his forearm for an entire year before Dumbledore found out.Being here, in the Chamber of Secrets, shoved against the wall with his legs wrapped around the waist of The Boy Who Lived Twice, was just another to add to his collection.





	Secrets Kept

Draco loved secrets.

 

For as long as he could remember the art of keeping secrets has been essential for the survival of the Malfoy clan. He kept the secret of his Father’s loyalty to You-Know-Who after the evil man died the first time. If asked by a high-ranking official, Draco lied about his Father’s collection of Dark Artifacts in the basement when he was a boy. When the Dark Lord rose from the grave, the blond told no one that the Dark Wizard resided at his mansion, and hid the Dark Mark on his forearm for an entire year before Dumbledore found out.

 

Being here, in the Chamber of Secrets, shoved against the wall with his legs wrapped around the waist of The Boy Who Lived Twice, was just another to add to his collection.

 

“Fuck, Malfoy,” Potter groaned, his breath heavy and panting in the other boy’s ear. His hips were the very picture of stamina, his pelvis rutting against Draco’s so hard both of their heads spun. Distantly, Draco wondered if Harry knew just what he was doing whenever they came down here to thrust away their desires. All the ex-Death Eater could muster up, however, was a long, drawn out moan and the tightening of his thighs.

 

“Come one, Potter,” he whined. With the way things were going he wasn’t going to last long, and Draco didn't want to cum until Harry was balls-deep inside him. “Hurry up, or is the great Harry Potter _scared_ of fucking a Death Eater?”

 

Potter stopped moving.

 

Draco was hit with whip lash at the abrupt halt to the immobilizing pleasure. He slowly opened his eyes, which were hazy with lust, wondering _why the Hell Potter had stopped moving._

“Potter, what -!”

 

Without warning, a hand grabbed his jaw and yanked his head up so hard he felt a sting all along his scalp. Wide gray eyes met glaring green as the taller man leaned forward until their faces were mere centimeters away from each other.

 

“I’m not scared, _Malfoy,”_ he snarled. The way he said his name reminded Draco of how his Father used to say Harry’s, full of malice and not sparing a hint of unbridled anger. Despite finding the whole thing unbelievably arousing, the blond found himself frozen in place. He could feel his blood run cold in his veins, and his mind screamed at him to get out of there as fast as he possibly could.

 

But he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy’s do not run away.

 

Plus, he wanted it. He wanted it bad.

 

Despite the warnings blaring red in his head, Draco let a condescending smirk weasel its way onto his pale face. Like Hell he was going to let Potter treat him like some unbroken whore in a pleasure house. Besides, when the scarred boy was angry he was so much rougher during sex. Draco loved hate fucks.   


“I don’t know, _Potter,”_ he snapped back, eyes slanted and just _daring_ Harry to try and force him into submission, “you’re usually inside me by now.” The last few words were practically purred out, and the blond felt the above-average bulge in Potter’s pants twitch. His smirk grew.

 

“Maybe…”

 

Their eyes never disconnected, so Draco could see the exact moment when Potter realized what he planned to do. He, like all the countless times before, did nothing.

 

Going too far was just part of the game, after all.

 

“Maybe your little girlfriend is catching on, hmm?”

 

Like always, Draco received no time to brace himself before he was picked up and slammed back against the wall, this time significantly harder than when they first came into the Chamber.

 

“ _Don’t,_ ” Harry growled, “talk about Ginny.”

 

Draco was hit with the sudden fear that Potter would up and leave him there for bringing the girl up, just like every other time he uses the redhead as an attempt to rile the other man into a frenzy. Fortunately, like clockwork, Harry took the mention of his partner and twisted it into a warped sort of leverage.

 

“You always, _always_ , try and use Ginny against me whenever we fuck, don’t you?”

 

Harry slid his hand up, up, up the smaller boy’s thighs, and Draco released a strangled yelp when that large hand gripped him tight through his boxers. His trousers had been kicked off long ago, and were lying on the stone floor a few feet away.

 

“You should be grateful to her, you know. If she didn’t want to wait I’d be upstairs fuckin’ her instead.” Harry absolutely loved these moments where he could say whatever he wanted to Draco and all the other could do was give a needy whimper and buck those slim hips against his.

 

“If _she_ wasn’t scared of having her cherry popped, she’d be the one I’d rut against for hours on end; _she’d_ be the one I’d bend over and slam into again and again and _again_ until all she could do was scream my name.”

      

Draco felt like he was in the middle of an inferno. Under normal circumstances, Harry wouldn’t be able to get two words out before he was hexed back to the time of King Arthur. Yet, with that muscled body trapping him against the wall, that deep voice droning into his ear, and those hands massaging his dick and ass like they were carved from the wand of the great Merlin himself, all he wanted to do was buck and beg Potter to fuck him ‘til his throat was hoarse and he couldn’t even remember his own name.

 

“Shit,” the older boy choked out. Dirty talk always got to him, and Harry knew just what to say and how to say it to get him ready to burst in no time. Countless nights saw him splayed out on his mattress, one hand wrapped around his cock and the other pumping in between his legs, thinking about what it would be like to have the Boy Who Lived inside him.

 

The first time he fantasized about Potter was in their fourth year, back when puberty had just started for him and his hormones were all over the place. Now, years after that first fateful night, he knew _exactly_ what it felt like.

 

And he needed it. Right now.

 

“Potter, _please._ ”

 

Harry gazed at him, darkened eyes clouded with lust piercing in the dimly lit room. Draco gulped.

 

“Please…what?” Potter probed. His smirk stretched across his face.

 

Draco couldn’t believe it. Out of everything he could have picked, Potter decided to make him _beg_ for it?

 

“Are you seriously making me do this?” Draco deadpanned. Begging was one of his least favorite kinks, but unfortunately he had learned through trial and error that Harry positively loved it.

 

Harry, sensing that the other wasn’t happy with the recent turn of events, pressed even harder against Malfoy and buried his face into his neck. “Come on, baby,” he whispered, mouthing against the pale skin of rival. He bit down, knowing just how much the smaller man loved it, then sucked at the bite until it was a marvelous purple. Draco keened. “I can give you everything you need and so much more; I just need to know _exactly_ what you want.” Potter pulled away from the others neck and moved so that their lips just barely grazed.

 

“Tell me what you _need,_ babe.”

 

Inside Malfoy’s head, a war was raging. On one hand, Draco wanted to drop down onto his knees and beg Potter to use him like a needy whore. On the other, every lesson his parents had ever taught him screamed at him to punish the brunet because _how dare he speak to him that way._ Luckily, Draco didn’t have to think much on it. It’s the same battle he waged every time they fucked and it’s the same one he’ll wage in the future.

 

As always, Draco chose the only answer he could ever give.

 

“You want to know… _exactly_ what I want?” Draco smirked, eyebrow raised in curiosity and body poised to rub against Harry in all the right places. The other man, pleased with how things were going, groaned low in his throat, his eyes trained on the contrasting gray in front of him. He nodded.

 

Draco bit his lip.

 

“I want you to kiss me,” the blond purred. Potter was in for a real treat. “I want you to ravish me until I’m a drooling, mindless mess. I want you to suck and bite my neck until it’s absolutely covered in bite marks and hickies. I want you to force me down on my knees and face-fuck me until my throat’s red and aching, and my jaw’s stuck open from sucking your fat cock.

 

“I want you to pin me to the ground and shove yourself inside me with hardly any preparation. I want the only lubrication we use to be my spit from having your dick in my mouth. Oh, Merlin, I _need_ you to fuck me so hard my brain goes fuzzy and all I’ll be able to do is scream your name. I want you to choke me as you pound into me, and I want you to do all this while saying how much of a cock-slut I am, how much of a whore I am because _oh, Potter,_ I’d bring the Dark Lord back if the reward was to be able to bounce on your cock for the rest of eternity.”

 

Draco stopped to catch his breath. He noted how red Harry’s face had gotten, and stared deep into eyes that had turned a murky forest green; his pelvis rocked against his, and Draco realized for the first time that sometime during his little speech Potter had slid both his hands into his underwear and was palming his ass cheeks. The blond felt his fingers rubbing along his crack, with the occasional lone one pushing between his cheeks to toy with his hole.

 

This was, by far, Draco’s favorite secret.

 

“Most of all, Potter,” Malfoy whispered, leaning forward just enough so that his mouth pressed erotically against the green eyed boy’s ear. “I want to make you cum so hard I’ll be walking around with it inside me for _days_ so _please,_ Potter, _just fuck me!”_

Like a man possessed, Harry slammed his lips against Draco’s and shoved his tongue down the blond’s throat. Malfoy, lost in pleasure, barely registered he was moving until he felt the cool stone of the floor bite into his back and the searing heat of the orphan above him. Those large hands were everywhere, one minute gripping the blond’s head and the next pushing his thighs apart, allowing Harry to lie between them.

 

Distantly, Draco noticed his clothes being removed and had only a second to comprehend that he was naked before Harry’s mouth was biting, licking, and sucking at his neck, his chest, his thighs, his – _Oh, Merlin_ could Potter make a man feel fit to _burst._

 

“So, Malfoy, you want me to mark you, huh? Let everyone know just who you belong to, right?” Harry said, mouthing the words against whatever piece of skin he could reach. “You want me to – what did you say – ‘suck and bite your neck until it’s absolutely covered?’”

Draco felt like sobbing. Every touch and suck on his person filled him with unbridled pleasure, and the man was this close to flipping Harry over and taking matters into his own hands. He didn't, however. That would shorten the game.

 

“Well, maybe not cover it _completely,_ ” Potter suggested, “After all, we don't want anyone asking how you got them, now do we?” He fingered the prominent bite marks marring the platinum blond's neck. Draco knew that if he had been standing his knees would have given out.

 

Harry's fingers trailed along soft skin until he reached a pink, hard nipple. Grasping the nub between two fingers, the scarred boy examined it with greedy eyes. It took everything he had to not immediately clamp his teeth around it like he oh-so wanted to. Instead, he leaned his head down and sucked it into his mouth.

 

“Hnngh, hah, fuck,” Draco whimpered. He didn't know whether to praise or curse the day Harry discovered just how sensitive his nipples were. 

 

“This is our little secret, Malfoy. And no one else needs to know.”

 

He bit down.

 

Draco's eyes snapped open and he screamed, hands clasping tight to Harry's hair in an attempt to push him away and pull him closer all at once. His body was a beacon that only Harry had the power to light. As he thrashed against the taller boy, grinding against him desperately, Draco wondered how he had ever lived without this feeling.

 

Potter chuckled low in his throat, sounding every bit like he could break Draco in two with the snap of his fingers or the flick of his wand. “Look at you,” the green-eyed boy mumbled, all the while dragging his head up and over the rise and falls of Draco's body. He licked and sucked his way past sharp collarbones and a prominent jawline until he came to soft, pink lips. He spoke then, his own slightly chapped lips grazing against Malfoy's with every word. “all open wide and _begging_ for my cock. Fuck, you little minx, do you have any idea what you do to me?”

 

Harry paused. A glint gleamed in his eye and he tilted his head in mock wonder. “Of course you do. All that talk about Ginny was just a way to rile me up, huh? Make me more,” He ground down hard. Draco cursed. “ _aggressive_.”

 

Draco's head was spinning. Every word that spilled from Harry's lips was intoxicating, and it was driving the Slytherin _insane._ If he didn't do something, _anything_ , soon, he was going to cum before Potter even stretched him out.

 

That definitely wouldn't do.

 

“Yes, right, you're spot on, Potter,” he gasped out, slim hips continuously grinding against the taller boy's pelvis, “That's exactly it, now _please_ just _fuck me already_!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but his ever-present smirk remained on his handsome face. “So impatient. Fine. Have it your way.”

 

The more dominant brunet pulled away from Draco. Ignoring the needy whine from the platinum blond, Harry released the pale man's ass and pulled off his shirt, then reached down to unbuckle his trousers.

 

Malfoy watched, transfixed, as Harry forwent taking his pants off in exchange for just pulling his cock out of his boxers.

 

Let it be said that Draco had seen and taken many dicks in his life, but Potter's was by far his favorite. It was wide and thick enough to make Draco feel like he was completely filled to the brim, and it could reach places inside Malfoy that he didn't even know existed until that first time Potter bent him over and took him from behind. Harry was, hands down, the best lay the blond had ever had, and probably ever would.

 

But thinking about future partners meant imagining an end to this... _thing_ he had with the other boy, and Draco didn't want to think about that. Especially now, right in the middle of one of the best fucks of his life.

 

Stupid Potter, with his _dick_ and his _face_.

 

A predatory smirk spread across Harry's face, and Draco briefly wondered if the brunet had cast a mind-reading spell. Potter huffed a laugh (causing Malfoy to forget that there even _was_ such a thing) and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he said.

 

Draco had no idea.

 

Without further prompting, the smaller boy pushed himself onto his knees and swallowed Potter down all the way to the hilt. He went straight to work, bobbing his head up and down the man's heavy cock in time with the _thump, thump, thump_ of his own heartbeat.

 

Draco loved these moments.

 

Harry tossed his head back, neck relaxed but abdomen clenched in an attempt to keep from forcing Malfoy onto the ground and fucking his mouth like a special edition glory hole. He was always blown away by just how amazing the Slytherin was at blow jobs, and he couldn't stop the flow of curses he muttered under his breath.

 

“Hmm, shit, baby,” he groaned. Draco gripped himself tight to keep from cumming. “You're so good at this. It's like you were born to suck my cock.” Harry raked a tan hand through Draco's hair and gripped it tight, fastening his hold on the strands to work the blond over his dick. 

 

The first time Draco had the privilege of getting on his knees for Potter, he nearly came in his pants when Potter unleashed the most euphoric moan he'd ever heard in his _life_. Now, licking the penis of The Boy Who Lived like his very livelihood depended on it, he had slightly more control over himself.

 

Slightly.

 

“Heh, hmm, you're so good baby, but I need you to stop for a second,” Harry urged. Draco ignored him.

 

“I said,” using the blond hair as leverage, Potter yanked the man's head up and off his cock, “ _stop_.”

 

The stinging in Malfoy's scalp did nothing to detract from the arousal he felt from finally getting his mouth on Harry. He was adrift in a sea of constant pleasure, the waves Harry's touch and the wind his words. No other person he's been with had ever made him feel like this, could make him feel as if they were the only two people in existence; only Potter could make him consider breaking every secret and promise he's kept just to keep this one.

 

No one would ever know. Not Ginny, nor Hermione or Ron. Not even Pansy and Blaise would have an inkling of what was happening.

 

Draco didn't know how he felt about that. He needed a distraction. Now.

 

“Get on your back.”

 

Perfect.


End file.
